A Cut Above The Rest
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Brittany comes to a new hair salon looking for a big change. Hair stylist Santana gives her much more than that.


"Hey San, you ok for the night? I promised Rachel I'd be home before 9 so we can have a late date night," Quinn spoke loudly above the music and hairdryer blasting from Santana's station next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to finish this client then head out. There's a Lean Cuisine with my name on it," Santana shrugged, rubbing some sort of foul smelling potion on her client's head. "Ok. You're done. Vamos," Santana nudged her client out of the chair, pointing her towards the front desk to pay.

"S, you've gotta develop a better bedside manner," Quinn shook her head, giving her station one last wipe down. She walked over to her best friend, leaning over to give Santana a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night. Don't stay too late."

"I won't," Santana said to the floor.

Quinn bounced out of the salon, Santana could see her across the street buying a bouquet of roses from the guy on the corner. It was starting to snow lightly and she could see Quinn telling the man to stay warm. Santana turned back towards the salon and started to sweep the floor around her chair, humming along softly to the loud music.

"Santana, I'm going to head out. No more clients for the night, ok?" Tina, the salon manager, yelled from the front desk.

Santana nodded, forcing a tight smile. She could brag to Quinn about how she smiled at Tina tomorrow.

Santana watched Tina leave, she didn't know much about her personal life but she heard her talk to Quinn about a dancer named Mike a few times. She figured that's who she was off to meet. She continued sweeping the salon, she wiped off her station, and turned the radio off before carrying some unused bottles of color into the back storage room. She was putting away the last of her brushes when she heard the bells above the door jingle.

"We're closed."

"But the lights are on and the door is open," said an unfamiliar voice.

Santana turned around to see a tall, athletic looking woman. Probably mid 20's, standing by the front door. She was wearing a long cream-colored wool jacket that came down to mid calf. Tall, black boots covered the rest of her legs. Her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes were what Santana could only describe as "Caribbean."

"So...?" The woman asked.

"What I meant was, we're technically closed, but I'm still here. What were you looking for?" Santana tried to sound cool while trying to cram another brush in her already overflowing drawer.

"A change."

"You do know it's a Friday night, right? Someone like you probably has guys killing each other to get near her." Santana scoffed, using her hip to finally slam the drawer shut.

"That's very presumptuous of you. Not only are you turning down money but you're assuming I want guys knocking down doors to get at me," the woman cocked an eyebrow. She took her coat off, hanging it on a hook by the door. Under her coat she wore a sheer light pink button down, tucked into a tight dark grey pencil skirt.

"Sit down." Santana pointed to her chair. "What's your name?" Santana asked, her back towards the chair as she struggled to get her brushes and tools back out of the drawer.

"Brittany."

"Santana. So, you said you were looking for a change?" Santana asked, moving around behind Brittany. She made eye contact with Brittany through the mirror, finding it hard to hold it for too long. She ran her fingers through her silky hair, getting a feel for it's texture and weight.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling a little stale lately and thought a cut was a good way to spice things up," Brittany answered the mirror, never breaking eye contact. "I want to go short, very short."

"I can do that," Santana nodded, still running her fingers through Brittany's hair. "How short were you thinking?"

"Short. Buzzed or close to it on the sides, I want it longer on top," Brittany ran her hand through her hair, her hand catching Santana's under the mess of blonde.

Santana drew her hand away, clearing her throat. "Ok, well the assistant who usually does the washing isn't here, so I'll have to do it. Once you're washed we can talk more style. Come to the back," Santana motioned her head towards the back of the salon.

Brittany followed Santana towards the back, Santana placed a clean towel over the back of the chair and nodded at Brittany. Brittany sat down, leaning as far back as she could. She crossed her legs while Santana pretended not to look at the few inches of creamy colored skin peeking out from between the skirt and boot.

"Let me know if the water gets too hot and feel free to tell me if my pressure is too hard or too soft," Santana swallowed hard, testing the water on the inside of her wrist before holding the nozzle over Brittany's head.  
"I like it hot and hard."

Later, when recounting the story to Quinn, Santana would swear that the nozzle slipped because Quinn had left shampoo residue on it, but for now she was concentrating on apologizing to Brittany for soaking the front of her blouse.

"I am so sorry. I'm not sure what happened. I told you I haven't done this in awhile," Santana apologized profusely while Brittany just laughed it off.

"No worries, it was pretty sheer to begin with. Can you see much now?" Brittany lifted her chest off the chair, looking up at Santana behind her.

"Well, let's just say it's a good thing the shop is empty," Santana blushed, her eyes tracking the now visible lace pattern on Brittany's bra. "Do you want a towel to cover yourself?"

"No."

Santana finished wetting Brittany's hair. She reached up for the expensive Shampoo they only use on their important customers and squirted some onto Brittany's head. The cold shampoo in contrast the hot water, sent a shiver down Brittany's spine. Santana pretended not to notice the goose bumps forming on Brittany's arms and legs. Santana took care to gently massage the shampoo into Brittany's scalp.

"Harder."

Santana gulped, using her thumbs and fingertips to apply more pressure to Brittany's scalp. "Better?"

"Mmmhmm."

Santana rinsed the shampoo out of Brittany's hair, gently wiping the drops of water escaping down Brittany's neck or on her forehead. She repeated the same steps with the conditioner. She massaged Brittany's scalp over and over, the back of the store silent except the sound of the water and their breathing.

"You're really good at this," Brittany breathed out, her mouth surprisingly dry.

"Yeah? Thank you," Santana smiled, rubbing circles into Brittany's temples.

"Mmmm I don't want you to stop," Brittany said, uncrossing and crossing her legs again.

"Oh? I can condition you again, it never hurts to use more conditioner," Santana shook her head at herself.

"Yes, please."

Santana rinsed out the current batch of conditioner, feeling bolder at Brittany's praise. She squirted more conditioner onto Brittany's head and repeated her hard massage once again. When she was finished, she wrapped Brittany's wet hair in a towel, and guided her back over to her station. Santana unwrapped Brittany's hair once she was seated again and watched silently as Brittany shook her head out, her blouse still slightly damp and see through.

"So, I'm going to put it in a ponytail to cut off the bulk. It'll be a good amount." Santana pulled a hair tie off of her wrist, pulling Brittany's hair back.

"Do you think it'll be enough to donate? I've been trying to wait." Brittany smiled into the mirror.

"Yeah, I think we'll have enough," Santana smiled back. "Ready?"

"Ready." Brittany took a deep breath and nodded.

Santana made some cuts just above the hair tie, she finished, holding the now separated ponytail out to show Brittany. "Shall we measure?" Santana smiled. She rummaged around her station finally finding a tape measurer for such occasions. "Here, you do the honors," Santana held out the ponytail, giving Brittany the tape measurer.

"It says, wow fourteen inches. Is that enough?" Brittany beamed up at Santana.

"That's more than enough, this is going to be very helpful," Santana smiled, grabbing a Ziploc bag out of Quinn's station to put the hair in. "I promise I'll send it out tomorrow."

Brittany smiled, running her hands through her short uneven hair. "It feels so weird."

"I know, the weirdest is the first time you wash it after going short, you're going to use way too much soap." Both women laughed, Santana reaching past Brittany to grab her scissors.

Brittany reached her arm out. Her long, strong fingers wrapping themselves around Santana's thin wrist. Santana froze, lifting her eyes, she caught Brittany's smirk in the mirror.

"You know, I should probably tell you something before we really start," Brittany raised an eyebrow, pulling Santana's arm back, so she had to turn and face Brittany. Brittany pulled Santana in further, until her ear was right at Brittany's mouth. "I didn't come here when the shop was empty by accident. I walk by here every night on my way home from work and have seen your work," Brittany released Santana's wrist, though it took a few beats before Santana was able to move. She swallowed hard and grabbed the scissors from the counter. She shook thoughts of Brittany's sheer shirt out of her head and started cutting. She couldn't help but notice Brittany becoming increasingly more fidgety as the cut went on, she kept squirming in her seat. Santana was certain, when she was leaning over in front of Brittany to cut her bangs, she heard Brittany let out a small moan.

"Are you ok? Do you need a break?" Santana asked, cutting some more off the top.

"No, I'm very good. Are you almost finished?" Brittany asked, Santana thinking it odd her voice seemed huskier than last time she spoke.

"Yup, just need to use the clippers to clean up the back and we should be all good. It looks fantastic, it really highlights your cheekbones," Santana smiled, once again reaching past Brittany to plug in the clippers. She felt something brush against her ass, but was sure it was the chair arm. She brought the clippers back around to behind Brittany. She touched them to Brittany's neck and smirked at the sudden appearance of goose bumps. Santana finished tightening up the back and leaned over. "Finished," she whispered into Brittany's ear.

"So, now can we discuss my method of payment?" Brittany shot back, reaching her long arm around to grab Santana by the neck. "I could just hand you my credit card and walk out of here. Or, we can work something else out."

Santana, reached around, prying Brittany's fingers from around the back of her back. She slowly walked around the chair. She positioned herself so that she was almost straddling Brittany's knees. "You are the client. You don't get to make the rules."

"So then tell me what to do." Brittany lifted her legs, jolting Santana forward so that she had to brace herself on the back of the chair. Her chest inches away from Brittany's face.

"You want to play like that, huh?" Santana stood up, turning around to grab something from her station. She turned back around holding her scissors. "I don't need to tell you what to do. You'll see, and feel it, in just a minute." Santana pushed a button on the side of the chair, causing it to fall back into a reclining position. Brittany's loud yelp at the sudden free fall did nothing to curb Santana's mischief. Using her free hand, Santana unzipped the tall boots covering most of Brittany's legs, she slid them off, tossing them to the side. She slid her hand up the inside of one of Brittany's legs, stopping just short of Brittany's lips, then back down the other leg. "So hot."

"So are you," Brittany nodded, her head practically hanging over the back of the chair.

"No, no sweetie. Your pussy, I can feel how hot you are through your stockings."

"Oh god." Brittany moaned, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts and squeeze tightly.

Santana pushed Brittany's legs apart as far as the chair would allow. Bracing herself on either side of the chair, she started kissing up the inside of Brittany's legs, leaving wet marks on the thin stockings. She ran the sharp scissors up the other leg, gently enough to leave no marks, but causing a light scratching sensation that Brittany seemed to enjoy.

"What- what are you going to do with the- with the scissor?" Brittany managed to get out, her breathing shallow. Her face flushed partly from how turned on she was and partly from embarrassment at how turned on she was with Santana hardly touching her.

"I'm going to use them to get what I want," Santana slid the scissors higher. She climbed further up the chair, pushing Brittany's skirt high up around her waist. She kissed Brittany's wetness through the stockings, only now noticing the stockings were the only barrier between her mouth and Brittany.

"No, undies?" Santana looked up.

Brittany lifted her head enough to see Santana's, "do you see any?"

Santana let out what can only be described as a growl, before plunging her head back down, covering the already soaking wet stockings with wet kisses.

"Oh, shit," Brittany moaned out, the feeling of the wet stockings being pressed against her by Santana's mouth was a new and very welcome sensation. "Please, please take them off!" Brittany begged.

"Fuck yes, beg me again," Santana growled into Brittany.

"Please! Please take my fucking stockings off and fuck me. Now." Brittany begged, her fingernails leaving marks through her shirt around her breasts.

"What did you think these scissors were for?" Santana asked, running the cold metal along the inside of the stockings. She moved all the way back down to Brittany's feet, pinching a bit of stocking and making a small incision. She ran the scissors up the length of Brittany's leg.

"Oh god, Santana," Brittany was almost in tears, she could feel Santana slowly cutting her stockings away and it was one of the most erotic things she'd ever experienced.

Santana peeled the stockings off Brittany's legs, taking the time to run her hands up and down the newly bare skin. She reached Brittany's pussy again, still covered by tight nylon.

"Do you trust me?" Santana asked, her tone more serious than before.

"Yes."

Santana ran the blades down Brittany's nylon covered slit, she carefully made a small cut then slowly dragged the scissors upwards. Santana could tell Brittany was holding her breath, the blonde was still, except for her mouth, which kept involuntarily opening and closing.

Santana cut the remaining bit of nylon off, pulling it out from under Brittany she threw them and the scissors somewhere near the previously discarded boots. The cold air hit Brittany causing her to buck up into Santana.

"Now, that I can finally get to what I want, where was I?" Santana leaned in, "You're dripping all over my nice salon chair, that's how you're going to pay me?"

"Fuck yes. I'll pay you by dripping anywhere you want." Brittany bucked her hips up again.

Santana climbed up Brittany, fitting her thin legs in between Brittany's body and the chair arms, straddling her stomach. She leaned down so that their faces were centimeters apart. "I want that payment all over my face and hands, got it?"

Brittany swallowed hard and nodded, feeling more of that payment dripping down her legs and onto the chair. Santana nodded back while leaning in for a kiss. She kissed Brittany slowly at first, just wanting to feel her lips. She felt Brittany smile into the kiss, which caused her to smile. She opened her mouth slightly, jutting her tongue out just enough to give a quick flick to Brittany's upper lip. Brittany lifted her head, catching the tip of Santana's tongue in a kiss. Santana moaned, her kisses becoming harder, and more needy. She pressed herself flat against Brittany, who reached around to grab Santana's ass. Kissing Brittany felt so good, just feeling her tongue was turning Santana on. She started rubbing herself against Brittany's leg, she couldn't get any friction through her pants, but the pressure felt delicious.

"You're like an animal, just humping me like this," Brittany giggled into Santana's mouth, taking Santana's bottom lip into her own.

"You're the one soaking through my expensive leather chair," Santana smiled, enjoying the level of comfort she felt with Brittany.

"Good. Now, are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?" Brittany challenged Santana, by sliding her hand down under her hiked up skirt. She used her long fingers to playfully stroke her clit. She extended her middle finger, just slightly dipping into herself to coat it.

"Oh no you don't. My chair, my payment." Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist, bringing Brittany's glistening fingers up to her mouth. "Mmmm, you taste even better than I thought you would," Santana moaned, licking every last drop off of Brittany's fingers.

"Why don't you go have your own taste?" Brittany pulled her finger out of Santana's mouth.

Santana took the hint, moving back down Brittany she knelt on the floor, positioning herself in between Brittany's legs. Brittany pulled her legs up, her heels pressed into the edge of the seat. Santana gave Brittany's clit a quick kiss before pressing on it with her flat tongue. She lapped at Brittany's sensitive clit until Brittany couldn't take it anymore, "inside, please. I'll beg again. I'm fucking begging to beg you, just please I need you inside of me." Brittany was squirming so much Santana could hardly keep her tongue in place. She reached up, pushing down hard on Brittany's hips.

"Stay still."

Brittany nodded, using all of her energy to stay still, her clit was throbbing, her hole was throbbing, her head was throbbing. Santana lifted her hands just a few inches off Brittany's hips to make sure she'd stay still. When she did, Santana ran her hands down over Brittany's thighs and back between her legs. She could feel the anticipation flowing from Brittany. Santana positioned two of her fingers outside of Brittany's hole, Santana made a come hither motion with her fingers, just grazing outside of her. She circled just around the edge for a few seconds before being rewarded with a gush of wetness, causing both women to moan. Santana finally entered Brittany, slowly, but forcefully. Brittany's mouth dropped open and her head fell even further back. Santana was so turned on by how good it felt to be inside Brittany. She didn't want it to ever end. Santana kept a slow pace, slowly dragging her fingers out, pushing down then entering back at an angle, which according to the string of expletives being shouted from above her, seemed like Brittany was enjoying.

"Fuck Santana, you having fun down there? My head's about to pop off. Please, just fucking fuck me."

Santana braced her elbow against the edge of the chair and began pounding Brittany at different speeds. She would speed up then as soon as Brittany's breathing changed and Santana could feel her tighten; Santana would slow down, pumping hard and slow.

"Fuck, I'm going to be so bruised tomorrow," Brittany winced at the pain, but it felt so good.

Santana was pounding her so hard she was going to explode any second. As if on cue, Santana took Brittany's throbbing clit in her mouth and sucked hard. Brittany's hips bucked, causing Santana to hit just the right spot. Brittany held her hips up as Santana pounded into her hard, shocks of pleasure shooting up her body, she was practically levitating off the chair. Finally, Santana plunged in one last time while biting down softly on Brittany's clit. Brittany's body jerked higher and higher, until Santana had to let go of her clit. Brittany shook and shook, Santana still inside of her, wetness coating her hand and arm. Brittany finally slumped back down in the chair, looking almost deflated. Santana removed her fingers causing Brittany to jolt up.

"Your talent with my pussy is almost as good," Brittany took a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing and pulse, "as your talent with my hair." She slumped back down into the chair. Santana stood up, stretching her legs and back.

"Well, thank you. But I have to say I enjoyed your pussy much more than your hair," Santana laughed, reaching her other hand out to help Brittany up. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Santana pointed Brittany to the bathroom, while Santana washed up in the same sink she washed Brittany's hair in only a couple of hours prior. She laughed to herself, thinking about how she promised Quinn she wouldn't stay at the shop late. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Brittany come up behind her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, kissing her neck.

"Hey, I was thinking," Santana moved her head to the side, granting Brittany better access, "we should do this again sometime."

"I'm free right now." Brittany kicked the chair away from the sink and pushed Santana's back down so that she was bent over, leaning on the sink. Brittany reached around, unbuttoning Santana's tight black jeans, pushing them down around her ankles. She ran her finger around the waist of Santana's black thong before pushing them down also. Santana was naked from the waist down, bent over a sink in the back of her hair salon, and she had never been more turned on.

"Britt," Santana whispered, clutching the sides of the cold porcelain.

Brittany pressed up against Santana, she reached her arm around, cupping Santana and squeezing gently.

"Mmmm, so soft. I'm going to fuck you so good." Brittany removed her hand, pulling Santana's hips back so that her ass was sticking up in the air. "God, your ass is perfect," Brittany bent down, giving each cheek and rough bite followed by a soft kiss. Santana could feel herself dripping down her legs. Brittany reached in between Santana's leg's smirking at the wetness down her thighs. "Looks like you're still ready."

Santana nodded, "I'm so ready for you."

Brittany braced herself by laying a flat hand in the middle of Santana's back. Without warning she plunged two fingers deep into Santana, who screamed out, her knees buckling but holding herself up on the sink. Brittany was merciless, she didn't give Santana a second to adjust. She kept kicking Santana's legs further apart and pushing deeper. At this angle, from behind, Brittany was able to hit just the right spot every single time. If Santana was able to have any coherent thought it would be that she couldn't hold on much longer.

Brittany's voice forced Santana to concentrate, "touch yourself. Now."

"Ok." Was all Santana could get out before moving a shaky arm away from the sink.

"I got you, don't worry. Brittany moved her hand from Santana's back, grabbing her hip for support.

Santana reached under herself, screaming out the second her fingers grazed her clit. She knew with the way Brittany was fucking her it would only take a few circles around her swollen clit to finish her off. She pressed hard at first, not moving her fingers just letting the thrusts from behind her help. She finally gathered enough strength to move two of her fingers in a circle eight pattern. Her legs could barely hold her up at this point and she was sure the only way she was standing was the sheer force of Brittany's thrusts. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't focus on anything but the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She didn't even have it in her to make noise. It all felt so good, Brittany fucking her from behind felt so good, Brittany's fingers working magic inside of her felt so good, her trembling fingers on her clit felt so good.

"I need you to come for me. You work that beautiful little clit of yours and you come all over my hand. Right now." Brittany removed her hand from Santana's hip and slapped her ass hard. Santana's fingers stilled, her whole body stilled, her back arched, her head flung back away from the sink and she screamed out louder than she had ever screamed before. She was almost standing straight up at this point, Brittany still inside of her, her fingers still hovering over her sensitive clit. She came hard, and as promised, soaked Brittany's hand. She fell back down against the sink. Brittany removed her fingers and dragged the chair back over. Santana collapsed. Brittany kneeled in front of her, a big smile on her face.

"Hey," Brittany whispered, her other hand cupping Santana's face.

"Hi," Santana managed to open one eye and smile.

"Technically you got paid twice, so do I get a free haircut next time?" Brittany leaned up to give Santana a kiss.

"If you keep doing that you can have free haircuts for life." Santana mustered enough energy to kiss back.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Brittany asked, suddenly getting shy.

"I'd like that very much, but you might need to carry me out of here," Santana laughed, trying to stand up and failing.

"We can take our time," Brittany squeezed into the chair next to Santana, who laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

They sat there in silence, Brittany thinking that the decision to get her haircut was the best decision she's made in a long time.


End file.
